homestuckfateeditionfandomcom-20200214-history
121815-Two Sides of the Same Coin
19:40:00 CGG RIGHT NOW opened memo on board LOPAP. 19:40:11 CCC made GG an OP. 19:40:49 CURRENT cascadingCourtier CCC RIGHT NOW responded to memo. 19:40:49 CCC: So, Serios... 19:40:57 -- CURRENT gallavantingGuardsman CGG turns to Nyarla... -- 19:41:15 CGG: Yes. Mr. Aesona? We. Should. Be. Trying. To. Head. Back. To. Fairy. Village. At. This. Point.... 19:41:34 CCC: I know, we have to catch Milo 19:41:44 CGG: Yes.... 19:41:52 CCC: Just felt that I should tell you that we may be in yet another quadrant triangle 19:41:58 CGG: .... 19:42:21 CGG: Please. Do. Not. Tell. Me. You. Mean. Miss. Lorcan.... 19:42:30 CCC: I do 19:42:49 CGG: ....How. Does. This. Keep. Happening? 19:43:06 CGG: Even. With. Only. So. Many. Options. For. Romance.... 19:43:19 CCC: I have no idea 19:43:34 CCC: Maybe we just have similar tastes 19:43:56 CCC: And people have said that "we're" similar 19:44:26 CGG: Yes.... I. Have. Been. Told. That. As. Well.... Two. Sides. Of. The. Same. Coin. As. It. Were.... 19:45:51 CGG: I. Think. I. May. Regret. Asking. But. Exactly. What. Were. You. Told. Of. What. Happened. Between. Miss. Lorcan. And. Myself? 19:46:49 CCC: That you were a bit overzealous with the book throwing and making her cry 19:47:03 CCC: That aside, you supposedly have that quadrant all but locked down 19:47:09 CGG: ....Not. My. Best. Moment. Though.... 19:47:53 CCC: No, I'm sure it waspn't 19:48:29 CCC: Thanks for leaving a window for me to slip into quad space though 19:48:54 -- CURRENT gallavantingGuardsman CGG just sighs... slightly irritated... -- 19:48:59 CCC: I'm joking 19:49:07 CCC: I mean, that's not a joke 19:49:20 CCC: But I'm not certain if I want to pursue 19:49:34 CCC: I mean, I do 19:49:59 CCC: But I may not, just to avoid the hate triangle 19:50:10 CCC: And give people more reason to ship 'us' 19:50:51 CGG: People. Are. Starting. To. Do. That. Now? 19:51:43 CCC: I don't doubt that people have been for a while now 19:52:13 CCC: I joked with Eribus that we mite as well pick a quad and ride off into the sunset alone already 19:53:44 CCC: As it stands, though, I'm not sure if I'll actually drop out of the running for Lorcan's spade 19:54:11 CCC: Eribus recommended I try for pale instead 19:54:46 CGG: Depending. On. How. Miss. Libby. Responds. I. Would. Not. Be. Surprised. If. I. May. Have. To. Drop. Out.... I. Mean. On. One. Hand. She. Already. Knows.... Hells. She. Knew. Before. I. Did. Even.... 19:55:10 CCC: Of course she did 19:55:24 CCC: And fear of her is kind of freaking Lorcan out 19:55:48 CCC: Like, it got pretty pale when I wasp trying to calm her down about that 19:56:05 CCC: So yeah, she's bugged over it 19:56:11 CGG: ....I. Suppose. That. Was. Going. To. Have. To. Be. Told. At. Some. Point.... 19:56:36 CGG: .... 19:58:06 -- CURRENT gallavantingGuardsman CGG just sighs again... -- 19:58:22 CCC: What? 20:01:49 CGG: I. Suppose. Just. Thinking. About. The. Full. Scale. Of. Things. To. Worry. About.... 20:02:06 CGG: Within. And. Without.... 20:02:39 CCC: Yeah, the stress doesn't stop 20:03:01 CGG: Indeed. It. Does. Not.... 20:03:04 CCC: What do you think has me so fucked up in the head? 20:03:38 CCC: I can't stop worrying over everything 20:04:04 CCC: Part of why I'm actually out looking for another quad 20:04:12 CCC: Despite the danger that combs with one 20:05:39 CGG: To. Balance. Yourself. Out? 20:08:33 CCC: It's pretty obvious to everyone that I need it 20:08:36 CCC: Especially now 20:09:49 CGG: ....I. Certainly. Do. Wish. You. Had. Spent. More. Forethought. In. Regards. To. The. Deal.... 20:10:01 CGG: Even. If. Things. Were. Rushed.... 20:10:30 CCC: I didn't have time for forethought 20:10:50 CCC: I wasp summoned up at random by an irritated horror terror 20:11:16 CCC: And I wasp alone with Lorrea 20:11:29 CGG: Yes. I. Was. Told. Ari. Was. Irritated.... Apparently. They. Did. Not. Like. You. Trying. To. Work. Around. Miss. Aaisha'S. Decision.... 20:12:35 CCC: Yeah, that wasp pretty clear to me 20:13:08 CCC: Now I have to kiss up to my new lord and master to make up for it 20:13:32 CGG: Hopefully. Not. Forever.... We. Will. Find. A. Way. To. Win. This. Game.... 20:14:12 CCC: Hehe, if I'm not a horror terror by then 20:14:31 CGG: ....Do. Not. Even. Joke. About. That.... 20:15:10 -- CURRENT gallavantingGuardsman CGG just stops in place... -- 20:15:26 CCC: Funny thing, I'm not 20:15:46 CGG: Why. Do. You. Think. You. Are. Going. To. Be. A. Horror. Terror. By. Then? 20:18:16 CCC: Because I'm straddling the line as it is 20:18:29 CGG: And. Exactly. What. Determines. The. Line? 20:18:38 CCC: "To remain a player, you still have to value Life and Death. You still have to have Hope." 20:18:44 CCC: Ari told me that 20:19:05 CGG: Well. That. Certainly. Makes. Me. Even. Less. Trusting. Of. Him. In. General.... 20:19:38 CGG: But. You. Do. Not. Value. Life. And. Death? You. Do. Not. Still. Hold. Hope? 20:20:10 CCC: Life and death doesn't mean much given we're both already dead 20:20:16 CGG: Half. Dead. 20:20:21 CCC: Dead 20:20:26 CCC: With the option of dying again 20:20:30 CGG: And. There. Are. Still. Ways. That. May. Be. Reversed.... 20:20:38 CCC: Exactly 20:20:43 CCC: It's so fluid 20:21:07 CCC: I would have been summoned to Loaaa if I could hold a form there as a ghost 20:21:25 CCC: Or if Horror terrors hadn't have snatched me 20:21:27 CCC: Either one 20:22:04 CCC: Regardless, death is becomng less and less valid to me 20:22:16 CCC: And Hope isn't a thing I had much of to begin with 20:22:20 CCC: You know that 20:22:33 CGG: Do. You. Not. Dream. Of. A. Future. With. Miss. Aaisha? 20:22:50 CGG: You. Were. Willing. To. Do. Much. To. Free. Her. From. That. Deal.... 20:23:04 CGG: You. Must. Have. Thought. There. Would. Be. A. Reason. To. 20:24:13 CCC: Remember what's already been done to her thanks to me and horror terrors 20:24:37 CCC: Whether or not Ari dislikes Glissa's methods, I don't want to risk her 20:25:18 CGG: If. Your. Hope.... If. Your. Value. Of. Life. And. Death. Were. So. Low.... What. Would. Any. Of. It. Matter? 20:25:26 CGG: You. May. Not. Value. Your. Life.... But. You. Value. Hers.... 20:26:16 CCC: I value my own life, I don't see why people keep thinking that I don't. 20:26:42 CGG: Because. You. Are. So. Eager. To. Throw. It. Away.... 20:27:07 CGG: Admittedly. For. Miss. Aaisha.... 20:27:10 CCC: No, I'm eager to keep everyone else from throwing away their own 20:27:20 CCC: Big difference 20:27:35 CCC: The struggles of the game and the new universe are bigger than me 20:28:36 CGG: Which. Is. Why. We. Have. To. Rely. On. Each. Other. And. Trust. That. Noone'S. Life. Will. Be. Thrown. Away. Once. We. Are. Truly. Working. As. One.... 20:29:09 CGG: And. I. Know.... You. Do. Not. Like. "Pep. Talks." 20:29:28 CCC: If loss of life can be avoided, I'm all for it 20:29:52 CGG: As. Am. I.... 20:30:40 CCC: We're still losing teammates though. So what if I end up indebted to a terror or two as long as others aren't in worse positions 20:32:54 CCC: I'm not going to sit back and let everyone suffer for my sake 20:33:05 CCC: That'd be fucked up 20:33:12 CGG: You. Are. Assuming. Though. The. Horror. Terror. In. Question. Will. Not. Use. The. Deal. To. Make. Things. Worse.... 20:33:40 CCC: Remember that it wasp guaranteed to make things worse 20:34:14 CCC: This is the only arrangemant that isn't blatantly supposed to make things worse 20:34:46 CCC: It wasp Jack, Glissa, their friends, or Ari 20:35:23 CCC: We can assume whatever we like, but it's not actually a choice 20:35:32 CGG: Perhaps. 20:36:43 CGG: In. Any. Case. What. Is. Done. Is. Done.... 20:37:01 CCC: I'm beginning to hate that phrase 20:38:24 CGG: I. May. Start. To. Disallow. It. Myself.... I. Hate. The. Association. Between. It. And. These. Days.... 20:39:39 CGG: I. May. Have. To. Wait. Until. The. New. Universe. Though.... I. Fear. It. Will. Be. The. Only. Phrase. To. Describe. The. Events. To. Come. 20:42:18 CCC: I'm sure it will 20:44:36 CCC: And what can we do about it? 20:44:52 CCC: Aside from try not to stress out too much before shit hits the fan again 20:45:08 CCC: Emphasis on 'again' 20:45:35 CGG: We. Learn.... We. Prepare.... We. Anticipate.... 20:46:24 CCC: We know. We are as prepared as we're gonna get. We realize we're out of our depth. Again. 20:46:42 CCC: As it has been and so it will be 20:47:51 CGG: We. Did. Not. Know. Enough.... The. Enemy'S. Intelligence. Gathering. Is. Greater. Than. Our. Own.... 20:48:09 CGG: They. Just. Keep. Out. Flanking. Us.... 20:48:17 CCC: Do you know how to stop the spying? 20:48:51 CGG: Considering. Jack. Has. Hacked. The. Game. Itself.... No.... 20:49:11 CGG: It. May. Be. All. Up. To. Miss. Aaisha. To. Stop. That.... 20:49:29 CCC: I doubt she can at this point 20:49:47 CGG: No.... But. We. Can. Make. Certain. She. Reaches. That. Point... 20:50:12 CCC: What I mean to say is 20:50:15 CCC: At this point 20:50:26 CCC: I doubt she can 20:50:37 CGG: I. Know. That. Is. What. You. Meant. 20:51:11 CGG: For. The. Time. Being. We. Do. Not. Have. The. Power. To. Do. Much.... We. Have. To. Play. Things. Low.... Make. It. Seem. We. Are. Not. A. Threat.... Because. We. Are. Not.... 20:52:17 CCC: Will we ever be? 20:52:40 CCC: Remember that Jack is a skilled time player 20:52:52 CCC: If we would ever be, he would kill us now and be done with it 20:53:12 CGG: I. Think. You. Are. Making. Things. More. Absolute. Than. They. Are.... 20:53:34 CGG: We. Also. Have. A. Skilled. Seer.... If. She. Thought. There. Was. No. Hope. She. Would. Be. A. Horror. Terror. By. Now.... 20:53:52 CCC: You /are/ her hope 20:53:57 CCC: And her vision is flawed 20:54:03 CCC: Not even flawed 20:54:09 CCC: There are just things she can't see 20:54:29 CCC: She doesn't see us winning, she sees the relationships that are or will soon be 20:55:07 CCC: She's a Seer of Blood 20:55:21 CGG: Perhaps. There. Are. Things. Jack. Can. Not. Do.... Or. Will. Not. Do.... Miss. Libby. Is. Flawed. By. Her. Love. Of. Me.... Jack. Perhaps. Is. Flawed. By. His. Arrogance.... 20:56:59 CCC: His arrogance makes him more of a threat to us 20:57:15 CCC: His arrogance is what lets him enjoy fucking with us so much 20:57:31 CGG: But. It. Also. Blinds. Him.... It. Is. Why. He. May. Just. Be. "Fucking. With. Us." 20:57:50 CCC: He's not blind 20:57:57 CCC: He owns our Seer of Time 20:59:56 CGG: He. Does. Not. Own. Her. Yet.... 21:00:46 CGG: At. Least. Noone. Has. Said. Anything. To. Me. About. That.... 21:01:00 CCC: Well, she's half consort 21:01:05 CCC: He's hacking the game 21:01:21 CCC: Hell, she'd give into him without that 21:01:34 CCC: She's already accepted gifts from him 21:01:41 CGG: .... 21:02:01 CCC: She already listened to his brainwasphing turning her against Lorrea 21:03:02 CCC: And refused anything Aaisha told her 21:03:27 CGG: Have. You. Tried? Has. Anyone. Else. Tried? 21:03:38 CCC: Me talking to her as Jack's apprentice is probably the only way to sway her 21:03:49 CCC: And that's a gamble on if it really holds weight 21:04:05 CGG: What. Do. We. Know. About. The. Consort. In. Question? 21:04:34 CGG: Outside. Of. Her. "Marriage." To. Mr. Batson.... 21:04:56 CCC: Me? Nothing, except that she has an empress' arrogance 21:05:25 CGG: High. Society. Politics.... 21:06:57 CGG: Assuming. An. Empress. Means. There. Are. Castes. Of. Some. Form.... 21:07:06 CGG: An. Upper. Class. And. A. Lower. Class.... 21:08:25 CCC: Yeah 21:09:47 CCC: I'm technically a prince in some respects, but I don't know what that means to her society 21:10:20 CGG: Keep. To. Those. Respects.... But. Do. Not. Overstep. The. Bounds.... 21:10:49 CGG: Do. Not. Grovel. At. Her. But. Do. Not. Show. Her. A. Lack. Of. Respect.... 21:11:01 CCC: I know how to speak to royalty 21:11:18 CCC: Heh, this is what I do 21:11:35 CGG: Was. There. Not. Something. Said. Though. That. Your. First. Meeting. With. Miss. Aaisha. Was. Less. Than. Stellar? 21:12:52 CCC: It's not like she's the only "royalty" that I've met with 21:13:17 CCC: Just the only fuchsia blood 21:13:49 CGG: I. Would. Hardly. Consider. Anyone. Else. To. Be. Royalty.... Aristocracy. To. Be. Certain.... But. Not. Royalty.... 21:14:19 CCC: Blood only means so much 21:14:55 CCC: Even on Alternia it didn't stop everyone from claiming to be higher than others 21:17:08 CGG: Yes. But. The. Status. Given. By. Blood. And. Title. Do. Much. To. Garner. A. Sense. Of. Respect.... Regardless. If. It. Is. Well. Earned. Or. Not.... 21:17:52 CCC: Maybe to the common troll 21:18:57 CGG: And. Often. To. Those. Within. The. Ranks. Of. The. Aristocracy.... I. Never. Enjoyed. Talking. With. Others. Of. My. Caste.... 21:20:36 CCC: Pfft, those snooty chumps aren't an aristocracy 21:21:13 CCC: They're the easiest to play 21:22:47 CGG: ....Should. I. Feel. Insulted? 21:23:07 CCC: No 21:23:29 CCC: It's why I worked with you 21:24:15 CCC: I mean, sure you were straightforward 21:24:28 CCC: And it wasp easy to sell you on things 21:24:55 CCC: But you weren't like most violet bloods when they run into a cobalt 21:26:36 CGG: I. Certainly. Hope. I. Was. Different.... None. Of. Them. Ever. Struck. Me. To. Understand. The. Duty. That. Should. Come. With. Those. Titles.... 21:27:14 CCC: They don't 21:27:32 CCC: It's part of why I hate the caste system so much 21:28:44 CGG: Hmm.... 21:29:06 CCC: Why I operated on good will instead of just looking out for myself 21:31:22 CCC: If the people give you a title, then you should live up to it 21:31:53 CCC: You can't have a title that lets you rule if there's no one who recognizes that rule 21:33:03 CGG: ...That. Is. Something. I. Certainly. Agree. With. Actually.... And. Had. Partially. Expressed. To. Some.... 21:36:26 CGG: Opposite. Sides. Of. The. Line. Of. High. And. Mid. Blood. Priviledge. And. Yet. We. Do. Seem. To. Share. Much. In. Common. In. Some. Regards.... 21:37:58 CCC: We're two sides of the same coin, remember? 21:38:04 CGG: Indeed. 21:45:39 CGG: Perhaps. It. Would. Do. For. Me. To. Talk. To. Her. As. Well.... While. Jack. Had. Put. In. Forethought. To. Plague. Her. Mind. Against. Miss. Fenrix. And. Perhaps. Even. Miss. Aaisha. I. Do. Not. Think. He. Considers. Me. Much. More. Than. Miss. Libby'S. Matesprit.... 21:47:17 CCC: I think it's be worth a shot 21:47:25 CCC: She's still our teammate 21:47:30 CCC: I think 21:47:55 CCC: We've got the best chance of getting through to her 21:48:10 CGG: Is. She. Still. Using. Her. Old. Handle? 21:48:36 CGG: I. Had. Not. Seen. It. Come. Online.... 21:49:33 CCC: regalReincarnation 21:50:24 CGG: Let. Us. Hope. Between. The. Two. Of. Us. She. Will. Grow. To. Trust. Her. Fellow. Players. Again.... 21:50:37 CGG: Or. For. The. First. Time.... 21:57:19 CCC: Hope is all we can do 21:57:26 CCC: As much as I hate to say that Category:Nyarla Category:Serios